1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vanadium(IV) oxide bis(dialkyldithiocarbamates) as well as to processes for the production of such compounds. The invention also relates to improved lubricating oil and hydraulic fluid compositions containing these compounds.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In accordance with conventional industrial processes, heavy metal dithiocarbamates are prepared either by double displacement reaction of alkali metal or ammonium dithiocarbamates with heavy metal halides or by reaction of metal oxides with amines and carbon disulfide.
However, vanadium dithiocarbamates have not been described hitherto, and it has not been found possible to prepare such compounds by the known industrial methods.
Accordingly, a need has continued to exist to prepare vanadium dithiocarbamates and for a method by which they may be prepared.